Someone like you
by Martita cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward fueron amigos toda su vida y novios durante cuatro años. Una vez que la carrera de Bella como cantante despega se separan. Ahora Edward se va a casar y Bella tiene su regalo de bodas. Inspirada en la canción de Adele, Someone like you.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaa. Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a escribir, y es que, si no escribía esta pequeña historia mi cabeza iba a explotar.** **Es un one-shot** **inspirado en la preciosa canción de Adele **_Someone like you_. **Como ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen, ya que desgraciadamente Meyer no me quiere regalar a Edward… snif snif.**

**Para quien lee mi historia de Corazón de Hielo (CDH), no os preocupéis que no la he dejado, simplemente me han pasado cosas en mi familia y no estaba inspirada y para escribir un churro de capítulo pues no.**

**Por supuesto recomiendo escuchar la canción a medida que va apareciendo en el capítulo, os he dejado la traducción, para quien no esté muy puesta en el inglés. Un beso**

**PD: la ropa de Bella está en mi profile :), besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like you.<strong>

**Edward POV**

Hoy era el día de mi boda. Al fin me iba a casar con la preciosa mujer con la que salgo desde hace dos años y que ha hecho que siente la cabeza después de años enteros de ir de chica en chica, aunque fuese un poco tímido.

Mis padres están felices creo, solo que los noto un poco raros y tengo una ligera idea del porqué. Hoy me caso con Tanya y no con Bella, como ellos y todo el mundo esperaba que hiciese.

Isabella Swan. Esa loca amiga me acompañó durante todos los años de mi infancia y adolescencia. Fuimos novios durante cuatro años hasta que su carrera como cantante despegó y yo no pude con la fama. Nos acosaban, se inventaban infidelidades, no podíamos salir, etc...

Hoy en dia creo que la sigo amando pero mi corazón le ha hecho un hueco a Tanya y soy feliz con ella. A mis hermanos y amigos (Alice, Jasper, Emm, Rose, Leah y Jake) les cae bien pero siguen esperando que Bella y yo volvamos a ser algo, sobre todo la enana Alice.

La boda fue sencilla, tuvo lugar en la iglesia en la que se casaron mis padres y la celebración iba a ser en el patio de la casa de los mismos. Allí estábamos todos, Tanya, su familia y amigos y yo. Acabábamos de terminar de comer la tarta cuando la enana comenzó a hablar por el micrófono del pequeño escenario que habíamos montando.

-Hola, hola-dijo probando el micro- Bueno, quiero felicitar a mi hermano y a su... esposa. Y como soy la mejor, tengo el mejor regalo. ¡Un aplauso para Bella Swan!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir al escuchar el nombre de la famosa cantante pero yo me quedé de piedra. ¿Estaba aquí? Mentiría si dijese que no me hacía ilusión verla. Miré nervioso a Tanya pero ella aplaudía como los demás. Menos mal que no le había dicho el nombre de mi primera novia, aunque sí la historia.

Miré al escenario y allí estaba ella, con su maravillosa vestido y sus tacones. Al verlos no pude evitar recordar las veces que la había hecho mía nada más que llevando sus altísimos tacones. Es un raro fetiche. Me miró y sonrió, era hermosa.

**Bella POV.**

Hace dos semanas que Alice me llamó para darme una de las peores noticias de mi vida. Edward se casaba. Me pidió que si me parecía bien que cantase algo para ellos en su boda. Cuando le dije que compondría algo para la ocasión escuche como se cayó de la cama del entusiasmo.

Y aquí estaba yo, encima de un escenario a punto de apostarlo todo. Le miré y vi que él me observaba con sorpresa. Su mirada fue bajando por mi cuerpo hasta los tacones, donde se quedó un largo tiempo. Mis mejillas se colorearon un poco al saber en lo que estaba pensando.

-Hola a todos.-dije por el micro- He venido aquí para ver de nuevo a mis amigos y a mi querido Edward. Hola Eddy-saludé con la sonrisa burlona.

El bufó ante el diminutivo y todo el mundo rió.

-Hace una semana compuse una canción especial para la ocasión, así que espero que os guste, sois los primeros. Es acerca de una bonita historia de amor.

Miré hacia atrás y ví a Rose al piano esperando por mí. Le asentí y la música comenzó, volví la mirada al frente y clavé mis ojos marrones en los suyos esmeraldas.

_**I heard that you're settled down.  
>That you found a girl and your married now.<strong>_

_He oído que sentaste la cabeza,  
>que encontraste a una chica y que ahora estás casado.<em>

.

Los ojos de me llenaron de lagrimas pero las mantuve a raya al fijarme en la mujer de su lado. Con ella podría caminar de la mano por la calle sin ser acosados por paparazis. Además su sueño de ser médico se había cumplido a su lado.

_**I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>_

_He oído que tus sueños se hicieron realidad.  
>Supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no te di.<em>

.

LA cara de todos aquellos que conocían nuestro pasado cambiaba a una de tristeza, sobre todo la suya. Sabía que me iba a ocultar la boda por no hacerme daño pero esta era mi última oportunidad de decir lo que tenía que decir. También sabía que Tanya no tenía ni idea.

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<strong>_

_Viego amigo, ¿por qué eres tan esquivo?  
>No es como para que me ocultes o escondas la mentira.<em>

.

Cogí aire, me preparé mentalmente y clavé la mirada en él con una sonrisa triste por los próximos versos.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
><strong>__**That for me, It isn't over.**_

_Odio aparecer cuando menos se me espera sin haber sido invitada,  
>pero no podía quedarme apartada, no podía luchar contra ello.<br>Esperaba que vieras mi cara y que recordaras que,  
>para mí, no se ha acabado.<em>

.

Solté el aire y me preparé para lo que iba a hacer, iba a dejarle ir. Pasé la vista por los invitados y vi a Esme llorar junto con Alice y a Edward con la cara desfigurada de dolor, pero era necesario, necesitaba decirle adiós.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**_

_No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
>No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.<br>No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:  
>"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".<br>A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele._

.

Y es que, justamente, con esa frase, fue con la que me dejó aquel verano. Lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer. Una lágrima cayo de mis ojos. Me fije en él y estaba igual que yo.

_**You'd know how the time flies.  
><strong>__**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.  
>We were born and raised in a summery haze.<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**_

_Tú sabes cómo vuela el tiempo.  
>Solo ayer fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas.<br>Nacimos y crecimos en una neblina veraniega.  
>Unidos por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria.<em>

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,  
>That for me, it isn't over yet.<strong>_

_Odio aparecer cuando menos se me espera sin haber sido invitada,  
>pero no podía quedarme apartada, no podía luchar contra ello.<br>Esperaba que vieras mi cara y que recordaras que,  
>para mí, no se ha acabado.<em>

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", yay.<strong>_

_No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
>No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.<br>No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:  
>"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele".<em>

.

Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó el primer día de primavera. Con seis años cuando unos niños me estaban molestando y él me defendió. Suena a _Cliché_ pero fue así. Desde entonces fuimos inseparables aunque como todos teníamos nuestras peleas.

_**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.  
>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.<br>**__**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**_

_Nada se compara, ni preocupaciones ni cuidados.  
>Los arrepentimientos y errores están hechos por la memoria.<br>¿Quién hubiera sabido lo agridulce que esto sabría?_

.

Miré al suelo por un momento para poder para poder controlar las emociones. Esto era lo correcto, le estaba diciendo adiós, estaba pasando página, estaba creciendo, estaba creciendo y aunque doliese como la mierda, era necesario.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too.<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said:  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead" (x2)<strong>_

_No importa, encontraré a alguien como tú.  
>No quiero nada salvo lo mejor para ti también.<br>No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste:  
>"A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio, duele". <em>_ (x2)_

Volví a mirarle a los ojos y dije solo para él...

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**_

_A veces el amor dura, pero otras, en cambio duele._

.

No pude evitarlo, la voz se me quebró un poco al final, pero yo sonreía. Le había dicho adiós a mi pasado con Edward Cullen. Ahora me tocaba ser feliz a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí lo tienes, ya puedo respirar tranquila. Pues nada, dejadme saber vuestra opinión en lo RR, que las que escribís sabéis lo importante que es para nosotras. Un besazo…<strong>

_**M.C**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A petición popular y por qué no decirlo, porque me da la gana xD, he hecho una segunda parte y es que desde que la primera de vosotras me dio la idea (afroditacullen, que me ha aguantado casi desde que empecé a publicar) de hacer una segunda parte la idea se me formó en la cabeza, y me gustó tanto que os quise dar un final feliz. (Aunque adore "veros" llorar wajaja)**

**Sé que es corta pero más que nada es para darnos el gusto. Y si eres de las que te gusta la canción de Someone like you y ya no puedes oírla sin imaginar la historia, dímelo, y sabré que no estoy loca.**

**Agradecimientos a: yiyielo, Mojo Wayland C.R Cullen, afroditacullen,Anabella,ss,maria,male cullen, Iris Deshoulieres, NandaCullen, Dannyforeverbye, LAPG,Lizzy, Selly COLY COOL y nathy.. por sus RR.**

**Dejo de desvariar y os dejo leer, besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone like you part 2.<strong>

**BELLA POV.**

¡Por fin! Después de doce horas seguidas trabajando había llegado a mi casa. La pregunta era, ¿dónde están las malditas llaves? Después de rebuscar en mi bolso por arriba y por abajo recordé el bolsillito en la parte exterior del bolso, donde las había metido ayer.

Abrí la puerta y colgué mi abrigo y bolso en el perchero y después caminé hacia el salón encontrándome a mis ángeles.

-¡Mamá!-gritó corriendo hacía mi- Dile a papá que no necesito bañarme hoy.

Miré a mi hijo divertida. Era igual a su padre, aunque había heredado el color de mi cabello tenía los ojos claros, una mezcla entre gris, azul y verde. Era muy listo y tranquilo pero cuando se trataba de la hora del baño, que tiemble el mundo. Seth, mi pequeño de siete años era mi vida.

-Si te bañas en menos de diez minutos, te daré una gominola.

-¿De fresa?-preguntó meditándolo seriamente.

-De fresa-acordé.

Se fue pitando al baño y es que si había algo que le emocionase de verdad eran las gominolas y los helados, pero ¿a qué niño no? Sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura detrás de mi espalda.

-¿Y para mí no hay nada?-preguntó mi marido.

-Claro que si-dije antes de besarle lento y despacio, demostrándole mi amor.

Y ahí estaba yo como nunca imaginé después de la boda de Edward, madre y esposa. Y es que el hombre que me estaba besando era un santo. Su nombre es Robert Pattinson, es un reconocido pianista y actor. Lo conocí en un bar de un hotel al que Alice me había obligado a salir y él se acercó a mi diciendo "Perdone señorita, pero la he visto al entrar por la puerta y me he enamorado" No pasé más vergüenza en mi vida. Como los dos éramos "famosos" conocíamos la fama y no hubo problemas ya que nos entendíamos completamente y apoyábamos nuestras carreras. Conoce mi pasado y él asegura que ya tiene planeado mi futuro junto a l suyo, así que…

-Sabes que amo besarte, pero vamos a llegar tarde.-dijo separándose lo suficiente para poder hablar pero poder rozar sus labios con los míos al hacerlo.

Suspiré y me aparté. Fui a ducharme y a vestirme con un sencillo pero elegante vestido de tirantas negro con un cinturón morado y zapatos a juego. **(n.a: en mi perfil está el conjunto)**

En veinte minutos llegamos al restaurante donde todos nos esperaban: Alice y Jasper con su hija Lili, Rose y Emm con su hijo Tomy y su hija Sarah, Jake y Leah con su hijo Jacob Jr. y por último Edward y Tanya con su hijo Anthony.

Les saludé a todos con dos besos y nos sentamos en los sitios que había para nosotros. Una vez al mes nos reuníamos todos con los niños incluidos para contarnos las novedades y pasar tiempo juntos y cuando ya se hacía tarde llevábamos a los niños con Esme y se formaban grandes fiestas de pijamas **(n.a: o pijamadas, como queráis) **y los mayores salíamos a tomar unas copas o a bailar.

Al principio Rob estaba un poco incómodo y no le hablaba mucho a Edd porque decía que no le caía bien después de haberme hecho daño. Fue pasar dos días y se dieron cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro, iguales **(n.a: lo siento, no pude evitarlo XD)**

Tanya era muy simpática también y me caía genial, junto con Rose y Alice, nos tomábamos muy enserio nuestra tarea como esposa: fastidiar a los maridos. Con Edward las cosas iban geniales, habíamos vuelto a ser inseparables, como amigos, claro.

-Y bueno Robert, como ate va, ¿pelis nuevas?-preguntó Emmet.

-Sí, me han ofrecido una pero no sé si hacerla, es buena se ve desde lejos pero… puede que no encaje en el papel.

-¿De qué va?-preguntó Rose.

-Pues se trata de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana y tiene que salvarla porque es increíblemente adicta a los problemas y blah blah blah, lo típico.-explicó sin mucho ánimo las características de los vampiros y la peli.

-¿Vampiros?-preguntó Jacob- Eso no son vampiros, ¿qué clase de vampiros brillan al sol? Además, ¿para qué? ¿Para matar a sus presas de un ataque de risa?

-Pues a mí me gusta, es romántico.- defendí, a lo que todas las chicas asintieron con suspiros.

-Dijo la mujer que ha tenido que comprar tres ejemplares de Orgullo y Prejuicio porque los lee demasiado para romperlos.-se burló Emmet.

La mesa completa rió y mi marido me paso un brazo por los hombros y me dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de apoyo. Le sonreí y después e giré para darle una patada por debajo de la mesa a Emm.

-Ahhh, que llevas tacones, mujer.-se quejó sobándose lo que proporcionó una nueva ronda de risas.

Una media hora más, pagamos y fuimos a dejar a los niños a casa de Esme, la pobre podría montar una guardería con tanto niño. Fuimos a un bar que había abierto hace poco y era exclusivo por lo que Robert y yo no tendríamos problemas.

-Esto de salir con vosotros tiene ventajas.-dijo Alice emocionada mientras cogía asiento en una mesa de la zona VIP.-Ya sabes, me podrías presentar a Huge Jackman…

-Crees que por ser actor, conozco a todos los actores.-dijo Rob divertido- Además ya tienes a Jasper.

-Touché.- se giró y besó a un Jasper con el ceño fruncido.-No te enfades cariño, sabes que te quiero a ti.-Le besó a él y nos giñó un ojo a nosotros.

-Buenas noches, ¿qué van a tomar?-todo el mundo fue pidiendo su ración de alcohol hasta llegar a mí.

-Una coca-cola.-todo el mundo me miró raro pero yo les ignoré.

Estuvimos por dos horas en aquel bar antes de irnos. Pasamos por casa de Esme y recogimos a mi angelito ya dormido y lo dejamos en la parte de atrás durmiendo. Cuando llegamos Robert lo cargó hasta su cama y después bajó.

-¿Quieres ver una película?-preguntó rellenando dos copas de vino tinto.

-¿Podemos ver _Remember me_?-pregunté poniendo un puchero.

-Sabes que no me gusta ver mis películas, es raro.-dijo entregándome la copa de vino.-Además no entiendo como ignoras el hecho de que salga enrollándome con mujeres.

-Sé que actúas, además, ellas no pueden darte lo que yo.-dije con suficiencia.

-¿Ah, sí?, y ¿qué me puedes dar tu?-pregunto abrazándome.

-Umm… ¿Qué tal otro bebé?-pregunté.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó emocionado a lo que asentí. Genial, podríamos empezar a intentarlo. Hay que ir al ginecólogo y luego comprar cosas y tambi…

Le callé con un beso. Era tan ingenuo a veces.

-No lo pillas,-reí- Cariño, estoy embarazada de dos meses.

Se quedó quieto por dos minutos. Esperé y esperé porque sé que a veces le cuesta reaccionar pero al esperar otro minuto, sentí como mis pies despegaban del suelo y sus brazos rodeándome fuertemente.

-¡VAMOS A SER PAPÁS…OTRA VEZ!-gritó.

-Amor, vas a despertar a los vecinos.

-¿A quién le importan los vecinos cuando voy a ser papá de nuevo?-paró un momento y sonrió aun más- Estoy hecho todo un semental… me sale sin intentarlo, tienes que estar agradecida de tenerme.-dijo medio en broma medio enserio.

-Uff si, menos mal que tengo a _**alguien como tú.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vale, todas sabemos que la última frase hubiese quedado mejor en inglés algo como. <strong>**uFF,****yeah, ****luckily****I have **_someone__like you__**.**_** Pero… desafortunadamente no soy ni americana ni inglesa :l **

**Bueno, como siempre espero vuestros RR, y dejar de decir tonterías con eso de que sois pesadas, porque nada me hace más ilusión que un reviews, EXCEPTO: Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, Stefan y un Damon… si, que pasa, me gustan los vampiros.**

**Besos! **

**M.C**


	3. Concurso

Holaaaa. Vengo a pedir un pequeñiñisisimo favor. He presentado este fic a un concurso en el blog de **letras de Llulaby. (si no lo conoces, te lo recomiendo, es mi favorito)** Es un concurso para Song Shoots.(One shoot inspirados en una canción) Los empezarán a subir el día 14 de Septiembre y el 18 empezarán las votaciones. Es mi primer concurso, así que me gustaría un poco de apoyo

Un beso y gracias a todas :D


End file.
